


[All迪]电灯胆 08

by Xbacktingting



Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 08

#禁一切

他带着黑色口罩，像盯着猎物一样紧紧地盯着她，看不出情绪。没想到在这里也能遇到这个难缠的弟弟。迪丽热巴整理好情绪，“原来是千玺弟弟，好巧呢，在这里都能遇见你。”  
“是啊姐姐，真巧，不光是在这里相遇，就连房间号都挨在一起呢。”

热巴听到这里，微微一愣，转而抬眸看着他，有些压制不住怒气，“易烊千玺，你到底想怎么样？”  
易烊千玺看着她好看的眼睛，抬手把她的碎发挽到耳后，低头凑到她耳边。温热的呼吸喷在她的耳垂，弄得她耳朵有些痒。“热巴姐姐，我说过的，你逃不过的。”  
说着他也不管热巴是否愿意，拉着热巴的手就往vip通道走。热巴想挣脱他的紧握，无奈他力气太大，挣扎只是无用功。易烊千玺回神看着她，轻声开口，“热巴，你要是想明天上头条，你现在大可以把事情闹大。”

他看了看那些聚堆的亚洲面孔，手里握着长枪短炮，接着说，“你猜他们会怎么写？迪丽热巴国外密会易烊千玺？白敬亭刚公布恋情就被绿？”他另一只手拨弄着热巴的额前碎发，“无论哪种，都是个大新闻呢。”  
迪丽热巴只好作罢，任由着他牵着自己往前走。

到了酒店前台，易烊千玺等着热巴办入住手续。热巴的助理递给她房卡的时候，她小声问了助理，“药带了吗？”  
助理刚要答话，热巴赶紧捂住她的嘴，助理只好点了点头。

到了热巴的房间门口，易烊千玺脸上带着迷人的微笑，和她的助理说自己就在热巴的房间隔壁，让助理不要担心。他热情的把热巴的助理放心送走。热巴趁着他背对着她，赶紧刷开房门，闪身进去，迅速的想关上房门，易烊千玺的手及时的出现在了门上。“姐姐这么不欢迎我，也不请我进去坐坐。”  
说着他用手撑开门缝，自顾自的走了进去。他拎着一个小箱子，放在了桌子上。

迪丽热巴权当这个弟弟是空气，没理他，直接打开了箱子，开始整理行李。她看到了一盒酸奶，她打开酸奶，舔了舔盖子。易烊千玺看着她成熟的妆容下，表情却天真的像个小孩子，她舔酸奶的样子像只小猫，舔得他心里细细痒痒。他走上前去把她抱在怀里，为等她反应过来，他喝了口酸奶，度（duo）到她嘴里.

迪丽热巴惊讶的看着弟弟的举动，唇舌挣扎着退出他的口腔，白色粘稠的酸奶顺着她的嘴角流了下来。易烊千玺盯着她流淌着酸奶的小嘴，解开了自己的领带和袖口，嗓子发干，“热热，你这是在勾引我。”

迪丽热巴开始重新审视这个她一直以为还是孩子的弟弟，看着他精明又邪气的眼神，才发现是她想错了。  
娱乐圈，只要是染指，就没什么干干净净。

趁她想着这些的时候，易烊千玺已经开始舔舐起她嘴角的酸奶。他一点一点入侵着她的口腔，熟练的吻技亲得她身子有些发软。他拿出口袋里的棒棒糖，和他西装革履的形象有些不符。他剥开糖纸，把棒棒糖含在嘴里。过了一会儿他吻住了她的嘴，甜甜的草莓味在两个人的嘴里蔓延，两个人的舌头交缠着，很甜。热巴推着他的胸口，从这个吻中抽离自己。她换上了妖媚的笑容，“千玺，原来你喜欢这种情趣。”

她把行李箱合了起来，走到了桌子前，拿起了刚刚醒好的红酒，倒在了高脚杯里。她拿着红酒杯，踩着高跟鞋，走向易烊千玺，手臂顺势勾着他的脖子，坐在了他的大腿上面。她饮了一口红酒，杯子上留下了鲜红色的唇印，她对着易烊千玺的嘴唇吻了下去。她试图用舌头撬开他的嘴巴，可是他没有回应，紫红色的酒液悉数流在了他的白色衬衫上，一片狼藉。

易烊千玺挑了挑眉，“姐姐的骗术，一点都不高明。”他笑起来有两个小梨涡，按平常来说应该是很可爱的样子，只是现在配上他的表情，让她背脊一凉。“姐姐从刚才在行李箱里拿安眠药，到把药粉融进红酒里，这些我都一清二楚。”

他抬眸看着热巴，琥珀色的瞳仁里有细密睫毛的倒影。他起身拿起桌上的小箱子，把迪丽热巴打横着抱起，往卧室里走。热巴惊讶于他近乎恐怖的洞察力，等回过神来，已经被按在了床上，无法逃离。看着文文弱弱的身躯，却有着大得惊人的力气。

易烊千玺解开西裤的扣子，把他那物什释放出来。因为先前的撩拨，它已经涨得粗长坚挺。“宝贝，既然你那么喜欢红酒，今天我们就尝够。” 说着，易烊千玺把一杯红酒浇在了他的分身上面，他让迪丽热巴保持着跪坐的姿势，而他站在床边。他掰开了热巴的樱桃小口，一下顶了进去。

红酒的味道混着他分身的腥咸，还有深喉的体感，都让热巴有点想干呕的感觉。易烊千玺感受到了她喉咙里温热的包裹，狭小口腔的挤压和她咽喉因为干呕而引起的轻微抽搐，都让他如电流般麻酥酥的快感由脊背升至头顶。他捧起她的小脸，快速的抽动着，体会着这酣畅淋漓。良久，她喉咙一紧，吸得他脑皮都在战栗，尽数射在了她的喉咙里。因为恶心，热巴把嘴里没咽下去的敬业都吐了出去。她的嘴巴因为长时间的撑大和他的抽动而泛起了淡红。

他的指腹抚着她微红的嘴角，“姐姐，这是惩罚你，始乱终弃。”

他一手打开箱子，拿出了里面的手铐。床头是一个一个独立的栏杆，刚好适合把她的手腕铐起。热巴使足了浑身的力气，却也难逃被禁锢住的命运。

他脱下前襟一片酒红的白色衬衫，露出了蜜色的胸膛和腹肌，脱下西裤，赤身*裸*体。他撕开她的衣服，抚着她好看的腰线，和胸前的两团。热巴双手和双脚都被铐子铐住，像砧板上的鱼肉，只能任人宰割。他啃咬着她的rt（这么羞耻的词我实在是写不出来了），把手指搅进了她的身体。透明的液体涌出，湿滑又温暖。看着被禁锢的她，眼含秋水，被拨撩得燥热，他有点等不及，一下子就顶了进去。快速的抽动和填满，让情欲得以满足，两个人的周身萦绕着暧昧的气息。床单上像酸奶一样的液体宣告着这正发生着的事情。

热巴因为手脚被束缚，一点使不上力气，中间累得昏睡了过去。后来她记得他为她解开了铐子，亲吻着她手腕被勒出瘀血的痕迹。他搂她在怀里，表情无辜得像个做错事的孩子，“姐姐，别再躲着我了，好不好？”  
他吻着她的耳垂，“我喜欢你的身体，也喜欢你。”


End file.
